


The Revenant

by KB9VCN



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written December 2002; alternate universe/horror; about 1800 words.
This contains character death, graphic violence, and adult language.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2002; alternate universe/horror; about 1800 words.
> 
> This contains character death, graphic violence, and adult language. Reader discretion is advised.

Makoto stood in the middle of the ruins beneath his school, and watched the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen stagger towards him. He couldn't have moved, even though the lights that had held him in place had faded. He couldn't have turned away from her. She had his complete attention. He was... spellbound.

She was so beautiful, and yet... so sickly-looking. Her skin was so pale. And her clothing was obviously ancient, and in tatters.

_She looks like death,_ Makoto thought.

The woman came to him, and embraced him, holding herself against him for strength, wrapping her arms around him. She weakly raised her head, high enough to see his face, but she didn't look him directly in the eye.

She spoke softly. "This moment has finally arrived... After ten thousand years..."

The sound of her voice broke Makoto's enthrallment. He tried to push her away from him gently, and he opened his mouth to speak.

The spell was broken.

But it was too late.

The woman very suddenly held him much more strongly, and pulled him closer to her.

She opened her mouth in a hideous snarl, making a hissing sound, to reveal razor-sharp teeth.

And she buried her teeth in his neck, tore through his flesh, and drank deeply from his veins.

—

The spell was broken.

Jinnai suddenly fell fowards, falling to the ground, behind the storage sheds near the school. He struggled back up to his feet, untangling himself from the rope that he had been holding.

Then he put one hand to his cheek, and muttered to himself. "Oh, shit! Why is this swelling? I didn't fall on my face..."

And then, he looked around him, and he became even more angry. _Where did Mizuhara go?,_ he thought. _And how did he get away from me? I had him cornered. He was right here, in front of me. He couldn't have gotten past me._

He picked up his rope and re-coiled it. Then he walked away from the storage sheds, back towards the school. He kicked at a small loose board that was lying on the ground, as he shuffled away.

He didn't notice how close he had come to the ancient ruins under the school that had been opened up by the earthquake. He paced along the open crevasse in the ground just outside the school, still shuffling his feet, grumbling to himself, using language most unbecoming to a class president.

He didn't notice the woman until she had fully emerged from the crevasse. He didn't notice her until she flew up, before him.

He froze. His mouth hung open. He dropped the rope again.

She looked down upon him, and smiled. She held an arm out, and held up her open hand, and beckoned to him.

He walked towards her, so slowly, step by step. He didn't seem to be able to resist her. It was almost as if he simply couldn't believe what was happening, as if his mind had given up control at the very sight of her.

He came to her. He stood at the edge of the crevasse, and stood before her, as she hung in mid-air, over it.

She raised her arm further, and held her hand to his cheek, and caressed his face. And she smiled wider.

And Jinnai saw her teeth, and he saw Makoto's blood in her smile.

The spell was broken.

But it was too late.

Jinnai screamed, as he had never screamed before, as the woman fell upon him and dragged him down into the crevasse.

—

The spell was broken.

Fujisawa fell forwards just a bit, spilling more tea on the floor in his room. Then he spilled the rest of the tea, as Nanami fell forwards, towards him. He raised his hands, dropping his cup, and caught her up by her shoulders.

"Whoah," he said. "You OK?"

Nanami shook her head, and smiled nervously. "Yeah... Sorry... That was weird. I feel like I almost fell asleep on my feet..."

Fujisawa grinned. "Yeah. It's late. And you've been working too hard, kid. Why don't you go on home, now. It's not safe, being out and about by yourself, this late in the evening."

"Aw, I'll be alright." Nanami stood. "My idiot brother is still around here, somewhere. He can walk me home, if he isn't busy getting himself in enough trouble to get himself expelled."

She walked to a closet in Fujisawa's room, and fetched some paper towels to clean up the spilled tea. "This is one of the safest cities in Japan, anyway. Well, except for the earthquakes."

Nanami kneeled over the tea and cleaned it up. "Have you seen those ruins, _sensei_? They're really strange. I've never seen anything like them before."

Fujisawa grimaced. "You've been down there?... Those ruins are dangerous, Nanami. I tied that rope across the doorway for a reason."

Nanami carefully carried the wet paper towels to a trash can. "Well, I wouldn't have had to go down there if my idiot brother hadn't drug a camera team down there, and tried to claim credit for discovering the ruins himself. Why, he even wanted to call them the 'Jinnai ruins.'"

She came back to Fujisawa, grinning. "They OUGHT to name the ruins after him. It'd serve him right, to have a worthless pile of rocks, down in some hole in the ground, named after him."

Fujisawa sighed. "Still. I wish you kids would mind. Someone's gonna get themselves killed around here, one of these days."

Nanami opened her mouth to reply, but then they both heard the screams. Her eyes widened, and she held a hand to her mouth.

Fujisawa jumped to his feet, and grabbed the mountain climbing pick-axe that he had been polishing before Nanami came. "That sounded like it came from the outside crevasse."

He turned to Nanami. "Someone must have just fallen into the crevasse and hurt themselves. Stay here, OK?"

Nanami nodded, and Fujisawa left the room. Neither of them said what they both instinctively knew— no one would scream like that after a short fall...

—

Fujisawa left the school building, and walked slowly towards the crevasse, still holding his pick-axe in one hand. He squinted forwards into the darkness. _It'd be dangerous out here, even without the crevasse,_ he thought. _They need to put more lights on the school campus._

Then he saw Jinnai's rope, lying near the crevasse. He swore to himself. _Damn it,_ he thought, _some kid must have decided to do some exploring, and fell in before he could even tie the rope to climb down it._

He came to the crevasse, and went down on one knee. He peered down into the pitch black darkness, and called out. "Hey! Is anybody down there? Are you hurt? Can you—"

He looked up, then stood up. "What the— Dear God..."

The most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen rose up from the crevasse, out of the darkness, before him. She held her arms out, towards him, silently, like a pale angel.

He froze. His mouth hung open. His grip on the pick-axe loosened, and it slid through his opening hand.

"Fujisawa- _sensei_!!"

Fujisawa turned, and saw Nanami run up, behind him. "Damn it!" he shouted. "I thought I told you to stay—"

Nanami stared at the woman behind him, and then she screamed.

Fujisawa spun around. The woman was throwing herself upon him, snarling, with jagged teeth wet with blood now visible in her gaping mouth.

As her body met his, he instinctively brought up his arms to try to push her away. He still held the pick-axe in one hand, but his grip had slipped down to its head. The woman impaled herself on the shaft of the pick-axe— almost exactly in the place where her heart might have been.

Nanami screamed again.

The woman also screamed, but in a lower voice, like an animal. Her scream went on and on, without pause for breath. Finally, she fell away from Fujisawa, back down into the crevasse.

Nanami ran to Fujisawa and buried her face in his side. He held her, and clenched his teeth, until he had stopped shaking enough to trust himself to speak. "Uh— uh— it's OK. Uh— it's OK, now. Luh— let's get uh— inside and cuh— call the police..."

—

Makoto opened his eyes, so slowly, so weakly.

Nanami's face came into focus. The darkened walls of the ruins swam behind her. He was lying in a cot, in the middle of the ruins, and she was kneeling at its side. He spoke, so softly, so weakly. "Na... Nanami..."

Nanami blinked back tears, and squeezed his hand. It was cold. "Oh... Thank God. Don't try to talk. You've lost a lot of... blood... We're going to get you to the hospital as soon as—"

Makoto closed his eyes again, and called upon the last of his failing strength. "No... no good. Only reason... I'm alive... is because... she was still... too weak to... finish me...

"And... I'm... infected..."

"Don't WORRY," Nanami said. "They'll give you some antibiotics, as soon as they clean the wound. It'll be alright."

He opened his eyes again. "Is that... Fujisawa... _sensei_?... I hear... his voice..."

Nanami smiled shakily. "Still talking with the police. They don't believe a word of it, of course. And... they found his pick-axe in her body. But I saw her. They've got to believe me. They've got to believe us..."

Makoto closed his eyes again. "Your?... brother?..."

Nanami hung her head, and squeezed his cold hand.

With his eyes closed, he spoke for the last time. "Nanami... I'm sorry for... Katsuhiko... and... I'm sorry for... you..."

Nanami rubbed at her eyes, but frowned. "But— I'm alright. She didn't—"

Makoto breathed out softly, and stilled.

Nanami panicked. "Makoto!? MAKOTO!?"

She came to her feet, and leaned over the bed, towards him. She held herself over his face, afraid to rouse him, still panicking, not knowing what to do next.

And then, he silently threw himself up at her. He sank his teeth deep into her exposed neck, near her shoulder. Nanami gasped, and her mouth flew open, but the scream died in her throat.

After a moment that seemed to last for hours, Makoto fell away from her. His eyes had opened, but they were now truly lifeless.

Nanami hung her head, and leaned against Makoto's cot. She held a hand to her neck, where Makoto had attacked her, but felt only a small wound, with no bleeding.

She stood. She raised her head slightly, closed her eyes, and concentrated, still holding a hand over her neck. Then she took her hand away. The wound was gone.

Nanami raised her head fully, and smiled to herself. It was almost morning, she thought. She had just enough time to find a place to hide from the sun.

And then, after night came again, she could pay another visit to her dear Fujisawa- _sensei_.


End file.
